A flicker of hope
by drwhofan03
Summary: Harry has developed a love for snape, but how will he tell his two best friends? how will they react? will snape love him too?
1. Chapter 1

*NOTE: i do not own any of the characters/ content displayed in this fanfic- it is purely for entertainment purposes. also, excuse some grammar mistakes. i am also aware of missing capital letters- to be honest i cant be bothered to edit the beginnig of every single sentence!*

 **4:55 PM, 13th October.**

Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common room. He had just got out of his NEWT exam for potions, and he was feeling particularly tense. The exam must have gotten to his head, and his mind was still entranced with thoughts of revision and exam questions. He was also still worrying about whether or not he had answered the questions sufficiently, or whether he was to excpect another visit from Dumbledore about his continuously falling grades. _I seriously need to get the potions exam out of my head,_ he thought to himself, as his mind wandered to the defence against the dark arts exam tomorrow, and he soon realised he needed to wind down. Perhaps he should take a hot shower or read a book. Either way he had to relax; tomorrow's outcome would be crucial as to whether or not he could actually become a DATDA (defence against the dark arts) teacher. His grade for the class had been slowly been slipping since year two, and since year 5, when he had first realised his ambitions to become a DATDA techer, he had been trying his hardest to pick up his grade and buck up his ideas. now that he was in the seventh year, this was his last chance to prove to Dumbledore that he was worthy of being a teacher at Hogwarts. He had been studying meticulously for the past three weeks in order to memorise every single piece of information on his revision list. He needed to get at least 65 marks out of 73 to get a grade A*, the grade needed to even be considered to go into further learning to become a teacher at the University of Dumbledore, a new university built in recognition of Dumbledore and his achievements in the past 50 or so years. This university was the hardest to get into; even though you only needed to achieve high in one subject, you had to get an A* at the least. A downside of being a student at this university, however, was that you could only study one subject at any given time, and you couldn't drop out; you had to follow through with your chosen path of Education. But most students at the University of Dumbledore went on to be extremely successful; either becoming a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which had recently officially become the top wizarding school in the world, or an official member of the Ministry of Magic.

After all of two seconds of thinking, Harry decided to go for the hot shower. He had had enough of reading for today, and besides, he had succesfully managed to memorise his revision for tomorrow. He wouldn't want to ruin that with the latest addition to the _Muggleborn_ novel series, now would he?

Harry walked into the bathroom that had been installed next to his bedroom. after all of the common rooms and dormitories had been completely redesigned over the christmas break, new en-suite bathrooms had been added to the bedrooms, which were now seperated after multiple incidents of students 'having it' in the then shared rooms. students had been given their own passwords for their own rooms and, aulthough that wouldn't stop the hormonal adolescent students, Dumbledore had hoped it would at least reduce the amount of incidents where teachers and prefects would walk in on the students kernoodling in the beds and sometimes even on the floor.

Harry made sure he shut and locked the bathroom door behind him, but his ovethinking mind made him unlock the bathroom door, then walk over to his bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. he sighed. he was glad that he checked now; he wouldnt want any of the stupid first years to sneak in and see him showering, especially Colin and his stupid camera. Pictures of him lathering his naked body would be all over the school by 6!

He locked the door then paced over to his bathroom, locking the door behind him for good measure. he slipped off his Seeker jacket and then his shirt, exposing the bruises and scratches he'd obtained from last night's quidditch game. he stared at himself in the mirror for a few minutes. he'd lost a lot of his muscle when he contracted wizard flu, and he had to stay in bed for two weeks. since then he hadnt really found the time to regain all his muscle, what with his neverending quidditch meetings and trying to stay on top of his school and social life.

After slipping off the remainder of his clothes, he slipped into the shower and turned the water on. As the shower was enchanted, the water always turned on at the temperature you desired. Harry wanted his shower to be hot, so he thought about having the shower warmer than usual. As he wished, the water was delightfully hot, and Harry began to squeeze a little shower Gel onto his body puff. As he was lathering his stomach, Harry was soon aware of the little scratches that were there. they began stinging and he immediately rinsed himself off. he decided just to sit in the shower tray and let the water run onto his back as he thought about whether or not to confide in his best friends, Ron and Hermione, about his deepest, darkest secret; his new found love. his obsession with a man, but not just any man. a tall, dark, handsome man. Professer Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

6:11 PM, October 13th

Harry finally decided to get out of the shower. after contemplating for a little while, he decided to tell Hermione and Ron about his love for Snape after the three had finished their exam tomorrow, so their minds would be more open to hear about it. also, if he told them before the exam, they might be so shocked that their grades would be affected. as Hermione wanted to be a potions teacher and Ron wanted to be a Minister at the Ministry of Magic, that would be terrible; they had also been revising as hard as harry, and a confession as big as this may well be the difference between a standard job and a low class job for them. Harry was pretty sure that they'd hold it against him if he was the one who ruined their chances of aquiring their dream jobs, especially after Kingsley Shacklebolt, the latest Minister for Magic, had made getting a higher class job even harder for students everywhere in the wizarding world.

Harry dried himself off with his favourite Golden Snitch towel and got into his robe. he then unlocked his bathroom door and walked into his room. something seemed off about it. he didnt know what it was until he sat on his bed, when he got a glimpse of his bedside table. the drawer was slightly open and the things inside where now neatly organised, when he had left it the way he had always left it; messy and unorganised.  
'Dobby, come out from wherever you're hiding' he sighed, as the house elf came out from his most recent hiding place; under the chest of drawers.  
'master harry potter, sir, excuse me, i was only trying to help. please dont hit me!'  
'Dobby, i told you not to call me master! you're a free elf. i know i managed to revive you after you got killed with the help of Hermione, but that doesnt mean i'm your master!'  
Dobby laughed.  
'Oh, but it does sir, i read it in the house elf code of cond-'  
Dobby was cut off by Harry, who handed him a sock from on his bed.  
'Oh, master! you have freed Dobby! thankyou!'  
Harry smiled. Dobby's company was often unwanted, but he sure knew how to make Harry feel nice and warm inside.  
'Now, Dobby, if you'll excuse me, i have stuff to do. can you go and bother someone else? perhaps go ask Dumbledore for more stuff to do in his office?'  
'yes of course, Harry! good day!'  
'bye.'  
As soon as Dobby disappeared, Harry smiled again. Dobby had finally learned to call him Harry, at last!

Harry, still in his robe, rose and walked over to his wardrobe. he picked out a new uniform to wear, draped a cloak over himself and prepared to go to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

6:35 AM, 14th October  
Ron and Hermione had been dating for a little over 3 months, and while Harry did like Hermione at first, his attention was soon turned to a new student who first arrived in 6th year- Tori Busby. she was a blonde, she had mighty fine curves and Harry had been trying to get with her for the first 10 months of 6th year. now they had been dating for a little over 4 months. the two were closer than ever, and harry even gave his virginity to her, something he swore he'd only do with his first actual experience was, lets say, quick, but Harry enjoyed it nonetheless. he and Tori had, at first, had a real connection, but lately, they'd been drifting apart. his 'crush' on snape had been overwhelming him recently, and he decided that maybe it was time to call it quits with the relationship. he also felt that she was becoming a little too close for comfort with her 'best friend', Cedric Diggery. he had a bad feeling that the two were in a secret relationship, but none of that would matter soon enough. he was planning on ending it with Tori today, after she did her NEWT on potions. as she was at a differently level to Harry, Ron and Hermione, her exams were in a completely different order. he was going to think of what to say on the way to meet her after the exam, which was at 10:00 AM, but for now all he could think about was revision. he had to study hard to get an A*, and with at least 25 other students also aiming to be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, he had to come at the top of the class.

9:30 AM

Harry was on his way to his exam when Tori stopped him.  
'hey babe! good luck!'  
'thanks, Tori. You too!'  
he held her in his arms before passionately kissing her for at least half a minute, then let her go, and the two went their seperate ways to their exams.

11:30 AM

All of the 7th year students had just come out of their final exam of the year. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way over to the potions classroom, which was conveniently at the other side of the school. this gave him time to tell Hermione and Ron about his feelings for snape.

11:45 AM

'so let me get this straight, you like Snape, in that way?' Hermione gasped  
'uh-huh. in that way.'  
'Wait, does that mean you're gonna break up with Tori?' Ron asked, a concerned look spread across his face.

'yeah... i mean, she's been spending a little too much time with Cedric lately, i mean everytime i look on the Marauder's map shes with him! i mean, i revived him, the least he could do was wait his turn with Tori!' Harry's face was growing red with rage.  
'harry, shhh! here she comes!" hermione hissed, leaving harry stunned.

Tori ran over to him with open arms.  
'HEY BABE!'  
'uhh.. hey, Tori, look, we need to talk..'  
'OKAY!'  
Hermione and Ron watched as both Harry and Tori went over to a bench for ten minutes, Tori growing more and more upset. As the two stood up, Tori stormed off and Harry walked over with a slightly menacing grin spread across his face.  
'that's that part of the plan over, now all i have to do is convince Snape to love me!'  
it was at this point that Hermione decided to pipe up.  
'Look, Harry, you're becoming delirious with the thought of Snape loving you... D..Do..do you need help? someone to talk to?'  
Harry didnt need to speak to show how offended he was. he just looked up at Hermione with a look of both disgust and hurt, aand left in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Chapter 4

***note: i am only going to be updating this every tuesday night at 9pm (GMT) now; my life is very busy at the moment, and i don't have time to write multiple chapters every single day. sorry! :(***

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT IN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER ;)**

Harry stormed into his room, sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands. his obsession with Snape had gotten too much, and he needed a release. he just _had_ to tell him; he would lose his mind otherwise. just the thought of that tall handsome man made his heart skip a beat. he was suddenly aware of a little friend in his trousers, when a bulge started to grow. he wondered what he should do. should he leave it, and think of things to make it go away, or should he give himself a temporary release? he couldn't just leave it at this point; he was going to explode and go mad if he did.

Harry crept over to his bedroom door and locked it from the inside. the only way anybody could get in was if they knocked and Harry let them in. he slipped his trousers and boxers down and sat on his bed, leaning against his wall. he took his member in his hand, and slowly started pumping up and down. that just wasn't doing it. he started to imagine Snape being the one pumping on his now fully erect dick. that did the trick and Harry was now lost in the rhythm of his pumps.

so lost in the rhythm, was he, that he didn't notice the knocking on his door. so lost, was he, that he didn't hear the Alohomora charm cast on his now locked door. He also didn't notice the tall, dark, handsome figure standing in his doorway. Snape.

Snape was about to turn and leave for his office, where he could perform a minor memory charm on himself so he could forget the horror he had just witnessed. _Harry Potter,_ he thought to himself. _Never saw him as the type._ as he was turning for the door that he had thankfully closed behind him, harry, eyes still shut, climaxed.

'oh, Snape, ohhh OH MY GOD SNAPE!'

he sat straight up and stared at Snape, who had gone a bright shade of red. he quickly muttered

'Dumbledore wants to see you. i shan't disturb you anymore. goodbye, Potter.'

Harry didn't reply, he just stared and smirked as Snape exited his room. he was happy that he saw what he did when he did. Maybe that would make telling him about his feelings easier...


	5. Chapter 5

*A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT TIME AND GET WHAT YOU WANT! :D*

Harry stared down at the potion he had just messed up, Professer Snape coming to distinguish it.  
'S-Sir, I-' he was cut off by Snape's silky voice.  
'Mr Potter...' he drawled out, sending a shiver down Harry's spine.  
' How could you have messed _this_ potion up?!'  
Snape sneered at him. Harry only just managed to hold back a whimper, feeling his trousers become tighter at the professer's voice. what was he? a first year?!  
he was considering running out of class and facing the consequences another time, but was soon stopped by his professer's voice shouting at him.  
'DETENTION STRAIGHT AFTER CLASS! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, POTTER!'  
Harry gulped. he mustn't have heard Snape's question.  
'umm.. i'm sorry, maste- sir, but i didnt quite catch what you asked me..'  
'I ASKED YOU IF YOU ARE A STUPID FIRST YEAR OR ONE OF THE NEW CONTENDERS FOR THE DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHING PLACE, AFTER I MOVED TO POTIONS?!'

Harry sighed. he didn't know whether he should feel happy, because he got to spend the next hour with tall, dark, handsome Snape, or upset, because he had disappointed the teacher that made his heart melt.

Lesson had ended, and Harry waited behind do he could serve his detention.  
'Harry, we'll see you later?'  
Hermione looked hopeful. she wished she had never said anything to Harry about his love for Snape.  
'yeah, maybe.' Harry sighed, and turned his head to his professer, who was sitting at his desk, waiting for the other students to leave so he could talk to Harry about the events that had unfolded the night prior.  
'Potter. come here.' he ordered as soon as he knew all of the pesky 7th years had left.  
'yes, sir?'  
'hold these. we're going to go to my room, where we can talk in private about what happened last night.'  
Harry's heart sank as he grabbed a pile of textbooks. memories of Snape seeing his 'big finish' flooded back to him, cringe filling every available oraphice on his body.

As they reached Snape's room, Harry sat where he was instructed to on a silky chair.

'Now, Potter. I want you to do what you were doing last night. and this time, i want to see the whole thing.'

*SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! I COULDN'T RESIST! :P* 


	6. Chapter 6

'Ummm... sir I-'  
'Potter, stop it. You're talking way too much. You doing this is paramount to my innermost desires. Just get comfortable and wake up, Harry!'  
'Sir?'  
'Harry! wake up! It's time for breakfast!'  
Harry awoke to Ron shaking him.  
'Ron! what the hell?'  
'Harry, It's twenty to nine! Breakfast started ten minutes ago, and lessons begin in twenty minutes! Hurry up!'  
Harry sat straight up in bed. He was saddened by the fact that his dream was just that: a dream. He wondered what would have happened if the dream continued, undisturbed. would it have been the blissful release he had been looking for, or would it have stopped prematurely anyway?

Breakfast and first lesson flew by for Harry, but second lesson was Potions with the dreamy man himself. Snape's lesson would entail harry wanting to be swallowed up by the Earth.  
during the whole lesson, Harry was blanked and side-eyed. that was, until Snape called him back at the end of the lesson.  
'Now, Potter, it's time to talk about what happened last night.'  
Harry's heart stopped.

 **A/N: I'm hella sick right now so sorry that this chapter's so short :P Also, sorry this is the first update in like FOREVER! I've been really busy soooo... :(**

 **x**


	7. Chapter 7

harry stood, looking almost like a stick in a sea of feathers. his whole body stiffened and he felt the beads of sweat drip down his forehead as he watched Snape sink into a velvet chair that looked almost as tall as him. he watched as Snape's lips effortlessly glided over words, but he couldn't make any of them out. it felt, to him, as if someone had just shoved cotton wool into his ears and sprayed lemon juice in his eyes. his vision began to blur as he felt himself fall and hit the ground.

darkness.

'Potter! wake up! do you think I have time to babysit a little boy because he can't bear to think that his professor saw him.. well.. pleasuring himself?!'

'uh. sir.. i..'

harry awoke to Snape shaking him as he lay on the cold concrete floor of his office. his eyes shot open as he stumbled up, almost surprising the professor who had just seen him faint. he stood upright and managed to blurt out few words.

'umm.. sir... could I take a seat?'

the black haired hunk looked up at him as if he had just killed a unicorn, and sighed.

'of course. listen, Potter, I think there's something you ought to tell me, don't you?'

'yes master.. I mean professor. professor!'

'go on..'

Snape's interest had been peaked, he knew all too well the dangers of falling for a professor. it was a risky business to be involved in, and that only excited Snape more.

'well, you see professor.. i.. i.. well... i think i may

have.. well..'

'feelings for me?'

'YES! I mean no! well, yes...'

harry's cheeks turned as red as the sunset over Hogsmeade, and he began to burst out into tears.

'Oh, Potter. don't cry, here, I might have something that will cheer you up. but this is a one off, okay?'

'Yes, professor...'

Snape strode towards Harry and caressed his wet, red cheek. harry knew where this was going and began to lean forward.

the two embraced in a passionate kiss, their tongues both exploring the other's mouth.

after around ten minutes of this, both harry and Snape were made well aware of a growth in the other's lower quart.

snape decided that now would be a good time to move forward, and so began unbuttoning the student's shirt, briefly stopping to allow him to kiss him once more.

time passed and bodies and hearts were joined by the forbidden activities occurring.

thrusting, kissing, licking, nibbling, both were having the time of their lives with the other.

but neither of them remembered to lock the door; neither of them was aware of the silhouette in the doorway. the silhouette with a camera and a newly-found hate for both the lovers.

Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

The camera clicked. both Harry and Snape looked up to see the blonde hair and blue eyes of Malfoy.

 _oh shit_ Harry thought to himself. he hastily threw on the nearest thing to him, the professor's cloak. he knew he should speak but before he could he heard a faint _swoosh_ as the door slammed shut and locked itself. snape had already gotten dressed somehow, and Malfoy rushed to the door to try and open it, which obviously didn't work.

'look, professor, i..'

'SHUT IT, MALFOY!'

snape strode over to him, at which point Draco had already made it obvious he was scared. snape dragged him over to the velvet chair, near to where Harry was stood, bewildered, and sat him down.

'what is the point, Draco?'

'Sir, you know you shouldn't be doing this, least of all with _him_.'

he shot a look over to Harry, whose face looked like a ripe tomato.

'also, sir, what about the promise you made to me, to wait for me? to wait till I was ready for you?'

harry's heart sank. he knew this was too good to be true, Snape was getting it on with Draco too? what the actual fuck?

'Draco, I promised you id wait till you were ready to be my teaching assistant, where has all this jealousy come from. is there something I should know?'

'I, I... I wanted to be more than that. I wanted you to show me what it felt like to make love. I'm sorry I'm not enough...'

Harry's mind twisted in both relief and jealousy when he had an idea. he walked meekly over to Draco and sat at his feet. he placed a hand on his knee and started moving up towards his thigh. he expected to get a slap from Draco but instead got a hand, intertwined with his. the two then looked up at Snape, as if to ask for permission, then when he nodded with a slight smirk, Harry lifted himself onto Draco's lap, finding himself unable to wait any longer. the two embraced in a long hard kiss. they both needed this. but they needed snape too. the professor grabbed one of each of their hands and led them to his bedroom, which was conveniently attached to his office.

two hours and around 8 climaxes later, the three collapsed into the queen-sized bed, feeling a sense of belonging and lust, merging into a new opportunity, a sense of thirst quenched. almost simultaneously the three fell into a deep sleep, glad it was Friday. no lessons or nosey teachers to disturb them, this was their time off.


End file.
